1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire section in a machine for the production of a fiber web, and, more particularly, to a paper or cardboard web.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wire sections of conventional design are known from German patent documents DE 196 51 493 A1 and DE 198 03 591 A1, and from U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,531. Conventional dewatering element arrangements in such wire sections suffer from possible one-sided dewatering which can have the effect of “sheet sealing”. What is needed in the art is a wire section with dewatering elements arranged in a manner that results in improved sheet formation.